


ladynoir july 2019

by Little_Aileen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir July, oblivious babies, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Aileen/pseuds/Little_Aileen
Summary: All the days of ladynoir July 2019 without a real plot but is definitely continuous. Will add more description as I write more days.





	1. Day 1: Miraculouses

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm super late to this(read done two chapters/days and it's day 14) and it's the first time I've done one these. I've written before just not based on prompts on a calendar and I'm also making things hard for myself because I want it to read like one continuous story. Do I have a plot? Not at all. But I hope as I write more days I can make sense of something if something else I want this to be fluffy because I've read a lot of angsty and salty things recently and haven't found much fluff to balance me in my poor sad heart. If there is angst there will be comfort. I hope you guys like it.

His eyes blew up like saucers “You want to what?!” he creased his brow “who are you and what did you do to my beautiful yet cynical no-fun partner?”

“Hey!” Ladybug crossed her arms in front of her. The smile tugging at her lips sent a goofy grin onto Chat as well.

“So, what’s brought this up bug? I would’ve never pegged you as the reckless kind.” He swung his tail behind him lazily, but his eyes shone curiously. 

She almost laughed aloud what was that saying about cats? “You’d be surprised. I just thought if anything happened, we should at least have baseline skills of the other’s power.”

Chat raised an eyebrow and stopped swinging his tail. “Is that all Milady?” he leaned against his baton resting his head on top of his arms. His large green eyes peered up at her. “No other reason?”

She grinned “Well maybe I’m a little curious about how your suit works. It’s been a couple years and I wonder if the puns come with the suit.”

“No, no bugaboo those are 100 _purr_ cent mine.”

She laughed “Well then, I pity whoever ends up with you.”

Chat clutched his chest “You wound me milady.”

Ladybugs eyes gleamed as she made eye contact. “So, you wanna do this?”

“I’ve always wondered what I’d look like with spots”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

The negative luck swirled inside Marinette. They had gone to an abandoned building and turned their backs to each other to swap miraculouses. It was exhilarating. Nothing like the Ladybug miraculous. It was expected, of course, they were supposed to be opposites, but Marinette had no idea how different it would be. As Ladybug, there was a strange sense of calmness, a feeling of focus similar to when she would design, and the world melted around her but as Chat Noire everything was heightened. Colors looked sharper, sounds grew clearer, everything felt chaotic as if she was given a permanent adrenaline rush. 

“Woah!” Chat ran over grabbing at her new ears “Your ears are different than mine. They’re so much smaller and the inside is pink.” 

It was comforting, his hands on her feline ears, in a weird probably cat way. He was so close to her that she couldn’t help but stare at his eyes. They were beautiful. She always wondered if his eyes were still that shade of green or if the transformation changed them like it changed the whites of his eyes but no, they were still green. Vibrantly, brilliantly, dazzlingly beautiful shade of green. This is what his eyes must look like in his civilian life.

With that thought, she felt her face flush. No, she couldn’t start thinking he has attractive features in his civilian life she chastised herself or she would get more curious and ruin the whole secret identity thing.

She almost whined when he broke contact, but she had to be professional. God was that how Chat felt when she pet him behind the ear? 

“Oops” Chat backed away “forgot that they were sensitive”

“It’s okay” she tried to tuck some of her hair behind her ear finding that not only was it down it was remarkably puffier than she expected. Not to say her hair didn’t have volume it just…wasn't quite this much.

Her surprise must’ve shown on her face because chat let out a chuckle. “Yeah, Plagg messes up even the nicest of hairstyles you’d think he’d be the kwami of lion manes rather than cats.”

She giggled “So I’m supposed to believe you actually style your hair in the morning?”

“Hey! I’ll have you know my hair is always styled _purrf _ectly.” He ran his hands through his hair. To his credit, it actually did look really well styled at least in the ladybug suit which she assumed didn’t alter hair. If she was honest his hair almost looked like a model’s not that she’s ever tell him that.__

__“I’m offended Monsieur Bug.” She gave him a competitive grin “I’m Chat Noire now I’m a _furr _aid cat puns are out of your jurisdiction.”___ _

____“You’re right kitten! I’ll try to not bee so _insect _ative.” He gave a cheesy grin.___ _ _ _

______She shook with laugher “That was so bad!” She held her stomach “Oh my god Chat.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s Monsieur Bug or maybe Mister bug to you” he corrected laughing despite his best attempt at a serious face “I’m wearing the spots”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s true but they’re too long maybe” she teased “I should call you lovebug”_ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Day 2: Civilian life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
>  _“That’s Monsieur Bug or maybe Mister bug to you” he corrected laughing despite his best attempt at a serious face “I’m wearing the spots”_
> 
> _“That’s true but they’re too long maybe” she teased “I should call you lovebug”_  
>  \---------------------------------------------------  
> Where The superheroes reveal little pieces of their civilian life.  
> Very fluffy

“Yes” He made out breathlessly

“Because you always act so lovesic- _wait _what?” The feline superheroine laughed nervously.__

__“I love it” he smiled softly._ _

__“You do?” she asked cautiously._ _

__“Mm-hmm” he hummed “My mom used to say that to my dad all the time when she was still around”_ _

__“Oh…Chat…” She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder._ _

__“I know.” His looked out into the seine “No talk of civilian life.”_ _

__“No, it’s not that” She frowned shaking her head gently “I… I know that I tell you that we need to keep our civilian lives a secret but…” She wrapped his hands in her own and he could tell she was careful of her newfound claws “if something’s bothering you or you just want to talk, I’m here. I’m your partner in and out of battle. Whether you’re wearing a tail or spots.” She smiled in a way that made his heart warm._ _

__He looked to their hands; large spotted ones held delicately in her small black ones. The claws weren’t retracted, he’d have to show her how later, but her fingertips were lifted slightly as if nervous she would accidentally hurt him. Ladybug or rather Chat Noire quickly dropped her hands holding them in front of her._ _

__“Sorry I didn’t mean to assume. Of course, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. Everyone is entitled to their own feelings and who they want to share them with. You only know me in the mask, of course, you wouldn’t want to share everything with me.” She rambled, her new feline ears drooping._ _

__He gently grabbed her gloved hands as she raised her head and looked at him with her bluebell eyes. The whites of her eyes were a pale blue similar to how his were green as Chat Noir but somehow despite Plagg trying to make her seem feline her eyes still rang ladybug clear as day. Curious, calculating, compassionate and everything that made him fall in love with her all over again._ _

__“Thank you, I’d love that” He sat down at the edge of the rooftop letting his feet dangle over the ledge._ _

__He shot back a small smile petting the spot next to him as he leaned back on his hands. She sat next to him bumping her shoulder against his, the feeling of spandex against spandex a feeling so uniquely theirs._ _

__He sighed looking out to the seine “When I was 14 my mom disappeared, we still don’t know where she is or if she’s still alive. I’ve moved on or as much as I can when your mom is just gone without a trace but my father…it’s like she took part of him when she left…now he mostly focuses on work.” He thought back to his time at the house most times he saw his father were either behind a desk or on his way in or out of the mansion._ _

__He hadn’t noticed when Chat Noire’s hand had reached his back but now he was acutely aware of her rubbing circles into his back._ _

__“Thanks,” he whispered like a secret only they shared._ _

__She shook her head stopping to pull him into a side hug. “Thank you, for telling me. I’m sorry that we didn’t talk about this sooner.”_ _

__Mister bug felt himself relax and laid his head on her shoulder. He hummed softly preferring to just be content in her company. That is until she purred. It was soft he almost didn’t hear it without his usual senses. He wanted to say something, giggle like a child but he read something once about cat purr being therapeutic and god he didn’t know if it works with it being a miraculous, but he didn’t want her to stop._ _

__“Sorry, oh my god you weren’t kidding when you said it was a reflex!” She leaned away but his head followed her until he landed on her lap._ _

__“Stay,” he said selfishly peeking up at her giving her the best kitten eyes he could. Bug eyes? The cutest please let me stay eyes? But could you blame him? It was probably the most time he’s had affection in one sitting since his mom left. Sure, Nino and Alya and Chloe and even a few times from Marinette he had hugs from but not this long, not this nice._ _

__“Chat-” Chat Noire started her resolve already waning._ _

__“Lovebug” Mister bug cheekily corrected. Oh, he was pushing his luck and he knew it, but he couldn’t help it. She was wearing his costume, purred, and already had a hand on his head ready to pet him. He was getting spoiled and he loved it. He wanted to see how many more of his dreams were coming true today._ _

__Her eyes narrowed but she hadn’t groaned yet, so he smiled. She sighed looked forward toward the seine._ _

__“Fine, you can stay there.” She began playing with his hair no doubt doing Plagg’s job for him._ _

__“What about you kitten? What’s your home life like?” He turned to look out to the seine with her._ _

__“It’s good. Nothing much to talk about.” She sounded almost guilty._ _

__“Well, I’m sure there’s something! Let me live vicariously through you. You deserve a happy home life after all you do for the city.” He tried to raise the mood._ _

__“You deserve one too.” She mumbled softly stroking his hair slower almost as if she was caressing his head._ _

__He smiled, a boy could dream, couldn’t he?_ _

__“I’m an only child” She started_ _

__“Me too” he hummed_ _

__Her claws brushing through the strands of hair softly detangling the mess she created earlier “My parents are wonderful. My mom is the tough one. She’s small but she could probably beat half of Paris with either martial arts skills or scolding. My dad is like a big teddy bear. He’s protective for sure but he’s so calm and kind. Sometimes I forget that to people that don’t know him he can look intimidating if he isn’t smiling but he’s usually always smiling so it’s hardly a problem. They can get a little nosy. I remember the last year in Collège the boy I liked came over and they popped in a lot with the excuse of ‘bringing food’. Luckily, I found out from his best friend that not only was the boy too dense to notice but he was disappointed because I kept shooing my parents out and the poor guy wanted some food.”_ _

__He laughed “Well then he must be an idiot then.”_ _

__“Or just never thought of me that way” She mused._ _

__Mister bug frowned sitting up “Then he really is an idiot to not see how amazing you are.”_ _

__He smiled at the pink in her cheeks from the sunset of his words he wasn’t sure, but he was happy nonetheless._ _


	3. Day 3: Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrol usually ended up in fun. Races and bets and autographs to civilians sometimes but this time Marinette was reminded why they do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one was a bit shorter Day 4's prompt would start really well where this one ends.

“Well if you’re already up let’s go patrol.” Chat Noire stood up brushing imaginary dust off her suit.

Misterbug hopped up with no complaining much to Chat Noire’s relief. She knew if he pulled those kitten eyes again with the non-feline eyes he had now, in _her_ suit no less, she knew she would cave in again. Damn lovebug was too cute for his own good. Wait did she actually refer to him as lovebug in her head? Oh, dear kwami if he knew he would never let her live it down. Why had she even suggested that name? 

“Alright, Kitten let’s see who can patrol faster with these new suits.” He grinned his smile no less mischievous without the pointed teeth.

She spun the baton around her arms watching as Misterbug’s eyes gleamed with excitement. “Is it even a competition?”

He laughed “Same routes? First one to the Eiffel Tower wins”

“You’re on” Wordlessly they turned, launching themselves on their respective paths

Chat Noire felt the wind wiping around her hair as she vaulted off the rooftop. As Ladybug, she’s often felt like she was freefalling, her hair was usually tied up and she felt in control. Calm despite racing through the air. Gravity did most of the work not that she didn’t have killer abs from engaging her core through swinging, but it was nowhere near the strain on her legs. Using the baton made her feel like a powerhouse. She was pushing against the baton, using it _against_ gravity. She extended and reduced the length of the baton almost at will. The precision was erratic based on the ground or rooftop underneath yet still consistent enough she had some fun with it. Narrow alleyways and places she knew your yo-yo would’ve normally gotten caught up in. She was bound to hurt herself. With her track record as Marinette and her newfound bad luck powers, it was a miracle, she had even made ten minutes. She had overestimated a jump she supposed, maybe the ground was soft, whatever reason she was vaulting much higher than needed and faced reality headfirst. “Oww,” she mumbled mostly out of reflex. 

She was thankful that the suits absorbed most shock and injuries. She stood up again seeing a shadowed figure from the edge of the roof. In the alley stood a man pulling a crying little girl deeper into the alley and another opening a side door yelling at the first man.

“Shut the brat up! I told you to buy some damn Chloroform my ears are gonna bleed,” The second shorter man covered his ears.

Chat Noire’s eye widened and she covered her mouth with her hand quickly to stop the gasp using the other to press the alert button on her baton. She felt her blood boil, she silently extended her baton to reach the floor and retracted it slowly dropping her down without a sound. As much as she’d rather have her partner with her at the moment, she couldn’t wait for him to arrive.

She swung the baton under his left foot causing him to lose his balance and let go of the girl in favor of the more stable wall. Chat Noire quickly grabbed the child pulling her behind her with a quick look for injuries.

She glared, her blue eyes deadly and piercing. “Usually my partner would introduce himself with a funny quip but I’m afraid you’ll have to make do with me beating you into tomorrow.” In any other situation, she’d make the pun, probably throw in a curse or two to drive it home. But this was serious. They hurt a child and there was no forgiving that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm trying to speed through these to catch up my editing isn't as thorough as I would like it to be so if there is any constructive criticism or even grammar mistakes please let me know. (And yes I'm allowing you guys to go point out all the misspellings and punctuation mistakes. It's for my own good.


	4. Day 4: Babysitting

Misterbug swung to the other side of Paris as fast as he could. His lady never sent an alert without it being urgent. He pulled the string taut as he slowed his descent into the alley where the yo-yo had sent the signal.

“Usually my partner would introduce himself with a funny quip but I’m afraid you’ll have to make do with me beating you into tomorrow.” He heard the sharp voice of his partner.

Oh kwami, he prayed he never felt her ire directed at himself. He saw a small body shivering behind her. A young girl three or four years old at most holding onto Chat Noire’s leg shivering with fear.

He crouched down next to her. “Hey there baby-bug,” he smiled “let’s leave the tough cat lady to deal with the bad guys okay?” 

Her light blue eyes blinked at him a few tears still slipping out. She looked up to Chat Noire. His partner had a battle stance chalked down after all these years even when adding a new weapon. Her feet were spread apart, shoulders squared and lowered, and the baton was held tightly between her hands in front of her. She spared a glance at them her stance softening slightly as she sent a small smile and nod at the little girl.

He wordlessly picked her up holding her tight to his chest and sent a nod of his own to Chat Noire. She would handle it. Considerate as ever, he knew her well enough that she just didn’t want the girl to see.

“Just close your eyes okay?” He whispered into the little girl's blonde hair.

He used one of his hands to yo-yo them onto a nearby roof. He had to think of a place where the little girl wouldn’t feel so uncomfortable, preferably not too high in case she was afraid of heights. He thought for a moment about taking her to the place _he_ felt the safest; Marinette’s house. But it was late, and he didn’t want to bother her, so instead he went to the Seine.

He slowed down once he got close enough and even more as he descended by the Seine. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he wrapped his other arm around the young girl and smoothed down her hair as he sat them down on a nearby bench.

“Are you Ladybug?” The girl opened her eyes staring at the spots on his suit.

He laughed lightly “Kinda, baby-bug. I’m usually Chat Noir but Ladybug and I wanted to change costumes today.”

She giggled “Like when me and mama play dress-up?”

“Exactly” He heard sirens distantly. She must’ve finished already.

“I don’t like Ladybug when she kitty,” She said determinedly.

“Why is that?” Misterbug inquired.

“Because she’s mad. I almost wetted my pants.” She huffed and Adrien had to stop himself from laughing at her grammar.

“She was mad at the bad guys who were taking you away. I promise Chat Noire is very nice.” He smiled hearing his lady drop down behind him.

“Girl cat!” The blonde girl yelled jumping off his lap and onto the seat to hug her.

He stood up flashing a smile as the overexcited child practically climbing onto his partner’s arms. “Your turn to bugsit”


	5. Day 5: Lost

Chat Noire sighed if it wasn’t for the fact that she needed to get home before morning she would’ve stayed all day watching over the little _baby-bug_ as Misterbug so kindly put it. She hiked up the little girl higher as she walked over to her spotted partner. The little girl detached herself from her shoulder to look at both of them.

“Hey sweetie,” Marinette cooed “what’s your name?” 

“I’m Emma” the little blonde replied squirming in Chat Noire’s hold and reaching out for Misterbug.

Chat Noire laughed and handed her off. “Okay Emma, do you know where your parents are?” The blonde shook her head looking down “Do you know their names?”

She looked up hopefully “Mama and Papa”

“We’ll take her down to the station her parents must be looking for her.” Her blonde partner suggested bringing Emma closer to her.

Thinking she wanted to be held Chat Noire opened her arms for the curious little kitten to grab onto her from her higher position with Misterbug. 

She sighed lowering her arms and allowing the child to play with her ears. “Yeah that would be for the best”

“You want to take her,” Her partner asked eyeing how Emma seemed to love her ears.

“I wanna go with boy ladybug” Emma whined wrapping her chubby fingers around Misterbug’s neck.

Marinette laughed “No it’s alright, you take her and explain the situation I have something I want to go pick up.”

With a quick hug goodbye for the little one, Chat Noire vaulted in the direction of her balcony. Once inside she detransformed leaving a hungry Plagg whining about cheese. She opened her purse taking out a small Ziploc which contained another small Ziploc that contained an awful smelling piece of cheese.

“Yes, yes, yes! I knew there was a reason why I liked you. That looks delicious.” The floating black cat licked his lips.

She giggled “Thanks, Camembert’s your favorite, right?” She saw his eyes light up as he lunged for it “Wait! You have to eat by the window I don’t want my room to smell like cheese.”

“I don’t get why. Camembert is the most delicious smell I’ve ever smelled in a thousand millennia.” Plagg huffed but took the Ziploc bags and flew to her open window near her desk.

Hastily she started working pulling out string and beads. With ten minutes she had transformed again and was heading off to the station.

Sabrina’s dad, Roger, greeted her at the entrance holding a clipboard in hand “Ahh, Chat Noire, Lovebug told us you’d be coming. Please sign in and I’ll take you to him.”

Her eyes widened “Please tell me he didn’t actually introduce himself as lovebug. It was supposed to be a joke!” 

She stared down at the sign-in page and sure enough, there was Lovebug, written next to a cute doodle of a ladybug with heart spots and above a messily written Emma in all caps.

Officer Roger laughed “You gave it to him? No wonder he smiled so much when he wrote it.”

She sighed and handed the clipboard back to him.

“He’s right over here.” He motioned to a waiting area behind him and sure enough, she could spot his blonde hair and red suit.

Little Emma was sitting in the chair next to looking up at the television in front of them that now showed early morning cartoons it must’ve been 3 am and despite her best attempts to stay up, she was leaning more and more into Misterbug. He had his arm wrapped around her little shoulder and some foreign motherly instinct took over and she snapped a picture with her baton. The shutter made a small noise which drew his attention.

He smiled “You have to send me that”

“And you have to not introduce and write on police documents that you’re lovebug.” She placed a hand on her hip but still sent the picture.

Not for him. It was her yo-yo and the picture was too cute to not have despite how annoyed she was.

He laughed “I almost told them you were called Kitten Noire”

She shoved his shoulder softly and sat down next to him “So did they find the parents?”

“Yeah, Emma was taken when the family was walking back from dinner. The parents called as soon as they lost her and spent a lot of time at the station until Roger finally convinced them to go home for the night and that he would call as soon as he found her. He’s a nice guy. His shift was over hours ago, but he promised to call personally.”

“Yeah,” She had always known how dedicated Roger was to his job ever since they were children and the Rogercop akuma showed up. Even before then Sabrina would always talk about how proud she was of her father. “It makes you think about who else needs statues made for them. We might be superheroes but these guys.” She smiled as she made eye contact with Roger across the station. “They’re heroes without being super.”


	6. Day 6: Lucky Charm

Misterbug smiled softly “Beautifully said Mi-”

“Oh my God. Emma! Baby, momma's here” A woman cried the station hand over her mouth.

Chat Noire and Misterbug stood up quickly, jolting Emma awake. Dazed at first Emma stood behind them but as soon as she saw her mother, she ran past them as fast as her little legs could carry her.

“Oh, my baby” The woman cooed kneeling on the ground holding a crying Emma tightly “Oh, it’s okay. Shhh... It’s okay momma here. Momma’s right here.” She kissed her daughters head repeatedly as a young man kneeled next to her holding them both wordlessly. They all stayed on the ground. No one moved to disrupt the family reunion. Chat Noire and Misterbug stayed where they were. She grabbed his hand softly and squeezed.

The man was the first to stand up. He walked over to them only momentarily perplexed by their appearances before grabbing their interlocked hand in his. 

“Thank you. Thank you so, so, much for finding our baby.” His grey eyes glistened with unshed tears.

“Of course,” She heard herself say.

Emma came to them holding her mother’s hand quickly letting go to cry into their legs. Misterbug leaned down and picked her up wiping away her new tears.

“Aww, baby-bug what wrong?” Misterbug asked.

“I-” Emma hiccupped “I don’t want you to go away!” She cried

“Oh, mon baby-bug we won’t go away” He eyed Chat Noire for support.

“Yeah, we’ll always be here when you need us.” Her voice softened “When the bad Akuma’s try to ruin your day we’ll be there to stop them. When you can’t go to sleep, we’ll be outside your window fighting the bad dreams away. And when you feel sad you can wear this special one-of-a-kind lucky charm”

Misterbug’s eyes widened as she took out a small bracelet front her pocket. It was simple. Made of multiple black strings braided in a tight pattern with alternating green and red beads with a small metal tag in the middle.

“I put a lot of luck into this bracelet, so you won’t get lost anymore” She held out the thin bracelet over Emma’s little hands “Your mom and dad can write your name, house address, and their numbers on here so you can be safe.”  
Emma grinned and wrapped her arms around Chat Noire’s neck almost making her drop the bracelet and making Misterbug awkwardly get closer to hold her steady. “I love it!”

She faintly heard a camera shutter with her feline ears.

“Want me to put it on?” She asked.

Emma let go and nodded enthusiastically holding out her right hand. Chat Noire put it on tightening it with the adjustable sliding clasp she used so Emma could grow into it if need be.

Misterbug put her down as she excitedly told her parents about her new lucky charm, she got from the girl cat who used to be Ladybug. With a few more goodbyes, Emma and her parents left the station to get some much-needed sleep.

Chat Noire turned to Roger as he was finishing up some last paperwork. “You should go too, Officer Roger. I imagine Sabrina is worried for you.”

“Yeah, I’ll be on my way out in a bit.” Roger pulled his cap off rubbing his head before putting it back on.

“You should also let me see that picture you took” she grinned holding out her hand.

“Picture?” Misterbug popped up from behind her.

Roger laughed nervously unlocking and handing over his phone.

She laughed lightheartedly “Relax we’re all friends here. I just want to see it and maybe take a picture of it.”

“Oooh, I wanna see,” Misterbug peered over her shoulder as she opened the pictures icon.

He was standing slightly hunched over with a look of surprise as he held on to Emma lower half. Emma was grinning widely wrapping her little arms around Chat Noire’s neck, half her face obscured by a mane of dark blue hair. Chat Noire had one hand around Emma’s shoulders while the other was above her head holding the lucky charm. The picture was caught with her mid-laugh her mouth open exposing two little fang-like teeth. 

Chat Noire smiled and took a picture of the image quickly sending it to her yo-yo so she’d have it in either suit. 

Misterbug let out a happy sigh from behind her so suddenly she almost forgot he was there. “I think I’ve just found my new favorite picture.”


End file.
